


The Embrace of the Sea

by DocterCaboom, MrDreamsUntoPaper (DocterCaboom)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Out of Character, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/MrDreamsUntoPaper
Summary: Bad things happen when Aqua is the only one around.
Relationships: Aqua/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Embrace of the Sea

"Please Terra, don't leave!" The young looking boy cried out. He was worried about this kind of day.

"I'm sorry Ven, but I have to. I'll try to make it back as soon as I can." The taller boy responded, hoping the promise that he would hurry would placate Ventus.

"Come on Ventus, he'll be back faster than you know it." A cold voice stated. Only moments later did Terra realize it was Aqua. She had this weird cold tone sometimes, usually when he left. He'd have to ask about that once he got back.

Either way, this seemed to placate Ventus, who proceeded to walk back to his room. "Thanks Aqua, I don't think I would have lasted much longer."

"I'll make sure Ventus won't be lonely when you leave." Aqua said, a smile creeping onto her face.

His feelings got the betterment of him, so Terra decided he would leave now. "I'll be back sometime soon."

* * *

The door shut with a finality.

Finally, Terra was gone. Aqua could now go after Ventus, wherever he went to hide. If she was lucky, he didn't try hiding at all and actually did go to his bedroom. Not that hiding from her ever worked. Every time without fail, Aqua would find Ventus soon after and then the fun would begin.

As she opened the door, she sees Ventus under the covers of his bed, obviously pretending to sleep. If that's how Ventus wanted to act today, then Aqua would just have to play along. Fortunately there was space to sit on the bed, and just enough to lie next to Ventus. As she lies down and presses herself into his back, she remembers how they got into this arrangement in the first place...

Aqua was taking advantage of Terra in a terrible way, but he was either not noticing it or too afraid to actually deal with it. Aqua had frustrations to get out, along with a few feelings she needed to deal with. Terra was basically a punching bag. But Ventus? He was like a delicate flower that would melt even the coldest heart. So when he picked up on what Aqua was doing to Terra, he tried to stop her. Tried being the key word. In the end, Ventus would ask that Aqua use him instead of Terra. He reasoned that Terra was coming apart, Ventus reasoned that he was made of stronger stuff. Aqua was inclined to agree. The first few times felt terribly off, then she reconsidered her feelings. They had turned to lust regarding Ventus. It was very slow, yet agonizing for Ventus. Honestly, Aqua didn't see how he could complain. Of course, he never has.

[To Be Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't understand where this stuff comes from. Like I wanna write more Aqua/Ventus, but this so far has been the only thing I've written. Anyway, I need some sleep now. Goodbye.


End file.
